Various kinds of ranging systems have been proposed. Among these ranging systems, a conventional ranging system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes the following: a control unit that integrally controls the other units; an infrared (IR) light emitting unit that emits IR light toward an imaging target space; a lens that condenses visible light and IR light from the imaging target space; and a solid-state imaging device that photoelectrically converts the light condensed by the lens into a pixel signal and outputs the pixel signal. Using these structural elements, this ranging system forms a visible light image and a range image.
FIG. 32 is a functional block diagram showing a schematic configuration of a conventional ranging system. As shown in FIG. 32, a solid-state imaging device included in the ranging system includes the following: a B light receiving unit that receives blue (B) light and accumulates B-signal charge; a G light receiving unit that receives green (G) light and accumulates G-signal charge; an R light receiving unit that receives red (R) light and accumulates R-signal charge; and an IR light receiving unit that receives infrared (IR) light and accumulates IR-signal charge.